


A Writer's Process

by historical_ramblings



Series: Rock and Revolution [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, William Bradford - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historical_ramblings/pseuds/historical_ramblings
Summary: How does Alex write his best songs? When he’s fueled by spite and caffeine.The aftermath of "Wash and The Boys" featuring Ben and Alex and a broken pencil.





	

Alexander’s pencil snapped, nearly putting a hole in his precious notebook. ‘Damn’, he thought. ‘That’s the fifth one today’. Normally, writer’s block wasn’t something he ran into, but this new one seemed to be the exception. Which was unfortunate, in his personal opinion, because his newest few songs had been wildly popular. He smiled a little when he remembered presenting George with his latest, a smash hit that the fans simply called The Swear Song. Almost every word of it was some form of curse, elegantly strung together in a lovely rhythm. George hated it. 

As a man who had served in the army as an officer, he wasn’t fond of swearing in the first place (he sometimes even scolded Alex for it – the rest of the group, too, but they weren’t as prone to “unsavory and unnecessary profanity” as Alex).  
When he had shown George the lyrics, the man had almost refused to show them to Martha, his wife and the manager of Wash And The Boys. But he HAD shown her. And she had busted up laughing. They had recorded it, and the song became a hit. It was always on their setlists and George hated it. Which was why the audiences loved it. Seeing George, THE George Washington, turn pink as he sung The Swear Song was too good to miss.

And now he had to top it.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

His ears perked up as he heard Ben storm his way into the tour bus, looking angrier than Alex had ever seen him. 

“Whoa, Ben. What’s going on out there?” he asked tentatively.  
“Bradford. Bradford happened.” Ben seethed.  
“Bradford? William Bradford, the roadie?” Alex asked.  
“Not anymore, he’s not. He’s the one who smashed the instruments, and he tried to do it again but George and I stopped him.” Ben said.  
“Man, Bradford’s a dick. We’ll fire him and forget him” Alex said.  
“…That’s not all he did” Ben said quietly. “He called me a stupid prettyboy bitch”.  
“WHAT.” Alex demanded. “Where is he? I’ll break his fucking face”  
“I don’t know. I told him to go back to Charles Lee where he belongs”  
“You know, ‘prettyboy bitch’ is giving me some inspiration here, Ben. Do you mind if…”  
“You know what, Alex, why not? Go for it.”  
Alex grabbed his sixth pencil of the day and got to work.

Prettyboy Bitch by Wash And The Boys would be on top of the billboard charts and radio station playlists for weeks once it came out. Alex had never been more proud of his inate pettiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Is "Bradford? William Bradford, the roadie?" becoming a thing? Probably.  
> By the way, "unsavory and unnecessary profanity" is the official title of the Swear Song, because Alex is a little shit always and forever.
> 
> The next installment will feature all our lovely boys getting done up for the show!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @madi-tumbles


End file.
